


His Lover, and His Protector

by Kitsune67



Series: Stilinksi Pairings [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angry Klaus, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Forgiveness, M/M, Mentioned Originals Cast, Protective Stiles, Witch Kol Mikaelson, Witch Stiles Stilinski, bad siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune67/pseuds/Kitsune67
Summary: Stiles and Kol reunite after Kol's trip to Europe however he doesn't show up alone.  Stiles teaches both Rebekah and Niklaus a lesson.





	His Lover, and His Protector

I have been waiting at the airport for two hours. Apparently, Kol's plane was delayed. I haven't seen him in two weeks cause he had to go to Europe to get some special herbs. I wanted to go but he said it was too dangerous. He keeps forgetting that he's a witch just like me now and no longer an original vampire and can be hurt.

The familiar ring tone blares from my pocket. I hurriedly answer hoping it's Kol

"Hello love." I visible shiver as I hear his sexy accent.

"Where the hell are you Kol?"

"Calm down Love. I'm close."

"How close? Cause I have been waiting two hours at this godforsaken airport for you and I will not wait any longer."

"Why don't you just turn around and find out?"

I quickly turned around and launched my self at my boyfriend. He chuckled as he caught me with ease. Even as a human he is still strong. I felt him wrap his arms around me. We stood silently not saying a word as we enjoyed each others presence. Sadly our moment was interrupted by a cough that came from behind me. I let go of him reluctantly to see a tall blonde starring at us amused. She gave a Kol a smirk making me frown.

"Stiles, this is my sister Rebekah." I put my hand out for her to shake but she frowned at me and pulled me into a hug. I yelped making Kol snicker behind me.

"Rebekah do let go of him before you suffocate him. I have grown quite fond of him and I'd rather him not die this soon." She scoffed before letting me go. I turned to Kol and glared.

"What took you so damn long. Do you know how uncomfortable these chairs are? I had to sit next to an annoying baby for an hour before I realized I could cast a spell to make it go to sleep."

"I'm sorry love. But there was a storm and we had take a detour."

"Whatever. I'm hungry and I need food now."

I grabbed his hand and dragged me out of the airport to my jeep.

"What the hell is that?" Rebekah pointed at my jeep making me growl.

"That is my baby. If you say one more wrong thing about her, you can walk."

Rebekah started growling behind me but stopped suddenly. I heard Kol explain that it was my mother's car and how It's the only thing I have left of her.

I ignored their stares as I got in and waited for them to get in. Kol immediately took my hand in his and kissed it making me calm down. I gave him a sweet smile before pulling out and heading to our house.

"So, what exactly are you doing here Rebekah. I don't remember Kol ever telling me he was bringing a backstabbing bitch who betrays her siblings. Oh wait, my bad you didn't backstab your siblings, you backstabbed Kol. Common misconception." I said sarcastically.

Rebekah growled in the back seat, making me laugh.

"Be nice Stiles." Kol placed a hand on mine calming me down.

"Why should I? She and the rest of your siblings could all get stabbed by a wide oak stake for all I care. Especially Klaus. Hell, I'd do it myself if he was in front of me and I had my stake with me."

"Your boy toy has a white oak stake?" Asked Rebekah worriedly.

"Yes, he does. I gave it to him to protect himself from you guys and possibly myself if I ever go dark."

"He could kill you!"

"As if you care. You and your siblings haven't given a rats ass about Kol in over 900 years."

"You have no right to say such things. You don't know what he's done!"

I slammed on the breaks and flung Rebekah out of the car using my powers. As soon as she stood up I put a barrier spell around her to keep her from attacking me.

"I know perfectly well what he's done. I know that his magic, his soul was ripped away from him and he was forced to kill. He was so broken that he turned his emotions off and his siblings didn't even try to help them. They attacked him, daggered him, abandoned him, and left him! You didn't even try to help him. You allowed him to kill people. And when you realized you made a mistake in not helping him you called him a monster. You allowed your psychotic brother to dagger him and you left him. You forgot about him and left him to rot in a coffin. You finally woke him after 900 years and that was only because you needed him."

Rebekah was now crying on her knees. I heard Kol behind me telling me to stop but I was not done.

"Do you wanna know how we meet? I was in a sacrifice where I died. I went to a limbo and there I saw a shriveled up body, chained and in immense pain. I was brought back to life before I could help him but since I was the last to be resurrected I had more a connection to the afterlife. I later found out I was a powerful mage and I did a spell to find the man. The spell said he was somewhere in New Orleans. I followed the directions to a dusty storage building and in the back, there was a coffin. When I opened it up I saw Kol. I took the dagger out of his chest and brought him back to health. He didn't talk for two weeks, and when I finally got him to speak. He told about his wretched siblings who had done nothing but hurt him and let him down."

"Stiles! I said that's enough! " I scoffed and started walking away from them. I let Rebekah out of the barrier spell and continued walking away.

"Are you really going to forgive her after what she's done to you? I can't watch you be hurt by them again."

Kol carefully walked to me and put his hands on my face rubbing smooth circles on my cheeks. He always did this when I was getting to worked up.

"I am not going to just forgive her. But I will give her a chance. I already told her that she has a lot to make up for. "

"I am sorry brother. I know it's not enough. I have so much to make up for and I promise, I will spend every day until my last breath making it up to you. I never knew you were in so much pain and I'm happy that you have someone who is looking after you. He will fit right in. I can tell he won't take any of Nick's shit."

"I won't apologize for what I just did. I don't regret it, but I do want to thank you for coming here and trying to make things up with Kol. But know this, if I even think that you are going to harm Kol or I think you are backstabbing him again, I will spell my dagger so when I stab you, you will feel nothing but pain for the rest of your eternal life. I will chain you up and throw you into the deepest part of the ocean so no one will ever find you."

Rebekah gulped in front of me but kept her head held high.

"I can see why you adore him so much. He's quite frightening."

"Thank you." We both said. I smiled at him and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"Alright, we need to get to the house. I just cleaned it and it looks fantastic. Plus the pack misses you."

Kol raised an eyebrow at my last comment making me laugh.

"Alright, they were tired of my moping."

Kol laughed beside me bringing a smile to my face. I looked at Rebekah and noticed that she was looking Kol weird.

"I've never seen you this happy brother. He must be pretty special. The last time you smiled that big was when you were a child."

"I guess I stopped enjoying life when I had no one to share it with."

Rebekah shut up after that and instead decided to just watch the scenery pass by. The trip to Kol's and I's house continued in silence. Every now and then I would see Kol tense up and I would reach over and hold his hand. The action didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah. I saw her smile discreetly in the back seat but she frowned seconds later. I guess what Kol said to her earlier made her upset.

The tension in the car was high when we reached our home. No one spoke a word as Kol took his bags and walked into the house. I followed Kol in not paying attention to what Rebekah was doing. Kol went straight to our bedroom and sat at the end of our bed with his head in his hands. I calmly walked to him and took his hands from his face.

"Kol, what wrong. First, you stick up for her and then you shoot her down the second she tries to say something nice. I mean, I'm not upset that you did it. She deserves nothing for what she did to you."

"I don't know if I can do it." He whispered.

His voice sounded so broken. I pulled him to my chest and held him.

"Can't-do what Kol?"

"I can't trust her again. I can't put myself out there again only to have one of my brothers change her mind and make her leave me again. This isn't the first time she's done this. They always do this when they get mad at each other. They leave the others and then when they realize how lonely it is they come to me and tell how they are so sorry that they did this to me and then they make up with the others and leave me. I just can't be left alone again."

He sobbing into my chest by the end of his rant. My heart broke at the sight. I couldn't hold back the tears after watching the love of my life break again.

"No matter what Kol, you will never be alone. I won't let you be. And if she even thinks about abandoning you again. I will kill her. She won't even make it out the door before I have a white oak stake in her heart."

"You're to kind love." He joked.

I smiled seeing him better.

"I love you Kol Mikealson. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

"I love you too Stiles Stilinski-Mikealson."

We heard a gasp by the door making us turn our heads away from each other. Rebekah stood there in shock and went to stare at our hands. Her eyes shed tears when she saw our matching rings.

"Y-Your married?"

"For a while now," I replied.

"And you didn't tell us? Not even a letter to let us know?"

"Would you have really cared sister? Would any of you have really cared? And if I had, don't you think a certain hybrid would a little angry at this? Honestly sister sometimes you shock me with how little you know of me. I was not going to just let the only person I love in the world die because my backstabbing siblings wanted to be updated on their most hated brother."

"We don't hate you Kol." Kol laughed bitterly at her statement.

"Oh don't lie sister. You all hate me. For why I guess it's because I was different. I wasn't special enough to help. I was important enough to be saved. Sometimes I think I'm the bastard and not Nik."

"I think I should go. You obviously don't want to make it work, so what's the point?" Kol stood up in rage and ran in front of Rebekah.

"What's the point?! I'm your brother! And even though you have burned me so many times, I still believe you guys after every time you've left me! Why do you not try? Why can't you just for once stay? Am I really that bad? Am I so much of a monster that not even Klaus will help me?"

I ran to Kol and pulled him away from his sister. Rebekah looked at him with a conflicted look.

"You talk about how you want to make it up to me, but the second things get hard you run away. You are no sister. You either get out now or never come back. If you leave, I never want to see you again. You will no longer be my sister. I will no longer be a Mikealson.

"No, don't do that, please. I'm sorry brother. Please let me make it up to you. I can't spend another day knowing you feel all this hatred because of me and our brothers."

"Then try. Don't leave again because our brothers come back."

"I promise brother. I will never leave you again."

__

It's been two months since Rebekah's promise and so far she hasn't broken it. The pack has now met her and are now on ok terms with her. Rebekah actually is staying in another apartment not far from ours. She couldn't stand hearing us having sex every night.

Today Kol and I are going to have a family dinner with the pack. I invited Rebekah too, so she can have more bonding time with them.

"Let's go Kol. We have to be there in 20 minutes!"

"I'm coming love!"

"Ah, running late like usual?" I turned to Rebekah who was now standing in my living room.

"Stupid vampire speed. I am so glad Kol is no longer a vampire."

"What couldn't handle the sexual drive?" She teased.

"Oh no, I could handle that. Even you know that we go at as much as a vampire would."

She made a disgusted face making me laugh.

"Love, do please, stop talking to my sister about our sexual life."

Rebekah and I laughed as he came down the stairs with slightly red cheeks.

"Why? Are you embarrassed Kol?" I asked teasingly.

He ignored me and continued his way to the jeep.

"So brother, what exactly am I supposed to expect at this dinner?"

"Nothing much. We just eat and then hang out in Derek backyard. There is usually one argument where someone breaks a bone, but other then that nothing too bad."

"Alright, let's get going then."

We reached Derek's house in exactly 20 minutes. Kol and bickered the entire way making Rebekah giggle in the back seat.

"All I'm saying is, is if maybe you had let me sleep last night, I wouldn't have slept in."

"Kol, I am one more smart ass comment from strangling you. We went to bed at the same time and we should have woke up at the same time."

He scoffed and continued walking into the house. Our mouths dropped at the scene I front of us.

Jackson and Scott were wrestling around the living room. Erica and Lydia were screaming at each other. Derek and Boyd were trying to separate Issac and Liam. Allison and Kira were calmly sitting at the kitchen table reading, and Cora was watching amused from the kitchen doorway.

I coughed fairly loudly to get everyone's attention and everyone stopped to look at me.

"What the hell?"

"Hi, stiles!" Everyone yelled.

"Again... what the hell?"

"We were trying to get ready for the dinner," Scott told me.

"Yeah but then we couldn't agree on anything so this happened."

"Alright, whatever. Give me a second."

I quickly cleaned up all the messes with my magic and made everything clean and neat again. The pack cheered and went to there designated seats at our huge kitchen table.

"Thanks, Stiles!" They all said.

I smiled kindly and grabbed Kol's hand and lead him to the seat beside me. Rebekah followed closely behind us and sat next to Kol.

The dinner continued without a hitch. Rebekah got closer to Lydia, Kol and Jackson bickered, but that always happens. Derek told us that he met someone and this time she's not a raging psychopath.

Now we are all sitting in the living room catching up. Kol and I are sitting on a love seat. Rebekah, Lydia, Allison, and Cora are sitting on the big couch. Derek and Boyd are sitting on two sofa chairs with Erica sitting in Boyd's lap. Jackson is sitting below Lydia rubbing her feet. Scott, Liam, and Issac are on the floor.

"So tell me Rebekah, have you ever compelled yourself a boyfriend?"

"Yes and no love. You see Lydia, being so old is boring. Sometimes when I need some entertainment I will compel a man for a whole day and make him do whatever I want."

"Damn. I wish I could do that." Lydia looked at Jackson pointedly making him squirm. We all laughed at his expense.

"No you don't Lydia," Jackson yelled.

She huffed and turned her head away from him before turning back to Allison and Cora.

"Well, Rebekah, Stiles. I think we should get going now. It's already 11:50 and we have a 20-minute drive ahead of us.

"Fine, let's go, brother." We all stood up and said our goodbyes. Scott basically tackled me to the ground when he hugged me. If Kol hadn't been there I would have fallen.

"How sweet. He's fallen for you." We all turned to none other than Nicklaus Mikealson. I felt Kol stiffen behind me and pull me closer to his chest.

"What do you want Nicklaus?" Kol asked.

"I want my sister back. Now come along Rebekah. We haven't got all day."

"No." Kol, Nicklaus and I all snapped our heads at Rebekah not expecting her to say that.

Niklaus took a step back out of shock. His face showed bewilderment but he covered it up in a second.

"This is no time for games Rebekah. You always do this when we have a spat. Now come along ."

Rebekah stood taller and glared at her elder brother. "I said, no."

"What is the meaning of this sister? Has he done something to you or have you just lost your mind."

"He has done nothing to me brother. He has only told me the truth of his suffering. I may have believed you before but not now. I am not abandoning him again. Kol is my brother just as much as you are, if more."

Niklaus looked at her with rage but Rebekah was not backing down. I put a protection circle around the pack so Nicklaus couldn't see or get to them. To him, the only people out here are Rebekah, Kol, and I.

"What have you done to her Kol?"

"He has done nothing but tell her the truth of what he has gone through. You prance around like you are the most broken Mikealson but you only do that so you can have pity. The truth is Kol has suffered far worse. He was stripped of his identity and put into a world where his siblings only cared for themselves. He battled his inner demons alone. Unlike you, no one even tried to help him. He was ridiculed by you and called a monster. You had Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, and even Kol himself."

"Oh save me the sob story. Kol is not innocent-"

"I never said he was. But neither are you. Yes, you were abused but you weren't the only one. Yes, you were forced into vampirism, but you weren't the only one. And yes, you were turning into a monster, but you weren't the only one! So stop acting you deserve all this forgiveness. You. Deserve Nothing."

Everyone turned to me shocked. I just now realized that I had stepped closer to Nicklaus. I was maybe five feet in front of him now. He looked at me apprehensively. I knew he could feel my power and he knew I could take him. He turned his face back to a smirk and took step back.

"So what now?" He asked smiling. "Do you want me to apologize? Do want me to beg on my knees for you to forgive me?"

"No." Kol frowned at his brother. "I don't want anything from you. The only thing I want is for you to leave and to never return. I am happy here. I don't have to worry about being daggered. I can be free. I can spend time with the man I love without worrying about you being jealous and killing him. Not that I'd worry anyway. He could kick your ass in two seconds flat."

I smiled at Kol who was now by side with his arm around my waist. Niklaus looked at us both questionably.

"And what of Rebekah?"

"I'm staying here. Until I prove to Kol that I would never abandon him again. If you are in danger call me. I will help, but only then. I may choose Kol but even he would drop everything to help his siblings. That is except for Stiles. He wouldn't leave him for the world."

Kol grinned happily at his sister. She knew him well.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want. But don't come crawling to me when he deceives you again."

"He's never deceived me. Your the only one who has plunged a dagger into me. Kol has never daggered me."

Nicklaus gave us one last sad look before disappearing the woods. I didn't get rid of the spell until I was sure that he was gone. 

Kol pulled me into a hug as soon as he left and held me in his arms. I knew seeing his brother would hurt him. Everytime he even thinks of his sibling he gets really upset. It usually takes him days to smile again.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you."

I let go of Kol so he could hug his sister. I decided to go to the pack and check on them.

"You guys ok?"

"Us? You were the one that told off an original hybrid. Dude, you can't just do that." Scott looked at me and but I knew he was just worried about me. I gave him a hug and told him I'd talk to them tomorrow.

"I say we go home now. Telling off a 1,000-year-old Original Hybrid really takes it out of you." I joked. Both Kol and Rebekah laughed and started walking to our car.

"Yah lets go home love. I need to get you somewhere safe. Goodbye Rebekah. Have a nice run."

"What you're not going to drive me home?"

"If you must now Beks I plan on stopping off the side of the road for a quicky."

Rebekah made a disgusted face and disappeared before Kol could say anything else.

"How romantic." I teased.

"Oh shut up and get in the car."

I smiled and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"I love you Kol Mikealson."

"And I love you Stiles Stilinski-Mikealson."


End file.
